A Joke
by LamaPie
Summary: A joke, It was all a joke. What if you loved someone, but it was all a joke? Things are not as they seem...


-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the belong to J.K Rowling,Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and all others involved.

A/N: Thank-you To Kat for been a wonderful Beta at midnight! yes i am a slave driver. I was sad... I was bored... this is the after-effect. enjoy! 

A Joke

Severus,

A joke.

It was all a joke

Hear I am, a shell of a man. Dead inside, because of a joke…

I love you Harry

You said that but you never did. It was all a part of your trick. Love me, hold me, kiss me and then tell me I am nothing to you. Watch me as I fall. Laugh as my heart breaks into a million tiny piece, which you take perverse pleasure grinding into the floor. To watch me as I beg you, beg you to tell me it's a lie, to tell me you love me. As I promise to do anything for you, as long as I can stay in your arms… and you say its no lie… you say you never loved me… you say I am nothing more than a source of amusement… and amuse you I do. You laugh as I stumble away a broken man…

My beautiful little imp…

Why did you do it? Was it revenge? Did you hate me so much that you wanted nothing more than to see me fail? To see me die before your eyes, at your hands, but been forced to live on when I have nothing left? I gave you my heart, my soul, my very been, thinking you of all people could protect it… but you destroyed it, with little words, you crushed my precious gift like it where nothing more than a bug on your table

I loved you! I loved everything about you… and I thought you loved me, but it was all part of the lie, the joke.

I'm dying… are you happy? Was it your wish to see me like this? So broken, so alone, just like you were…

Never leave me…

I never did! I stayed by your side, I lost my friends, I lost my only family, all for you… and the worst part is, they where right about you all along. They said that you would hurt me in the end, but I stayed by your side, I lost everything I held dear for you. I gave up my life so I could be with you. And you push me aside, like I am nothing more than an old ingredient in one of your concoctions…

Well congratulation Severus, you have succeeded where the Dark Lord did not… you have broken me… And even now, after all you have done, I love you… with everything I am, with all that I have left I love you.

Goodbye Love, 

Harry James Potter.

Severus Snape walked into his chambers, in search of his lover.

What he found however was the youngest Malfoy sitting at his dinning table.

'What do you want Malfoy?' he asked, annoyed that the brat had the ourdastity to enter his and Harry's chambers.

'Just to see how you're going Severus.'

'As you can see I am in perfect health, now would you kindly remove yourself from my chambers.' asked Severus in a less than polite manner, the boy was getting on his nerves.

'I find myself surprised, that after breaking up with Potter, you aren't more emotional.' stated Malfoy, a smirk gracing his lips.

'Breaking up with… What are you talking about? I would never break up with Harry!' snarled the outraged Severus. Wherever would Malfoy get the idea that…

'Draco..' Severus said in a quite voice. 'What have you done?'

'Polyjucied potion is a wonderful thing.' replied Malfoy his smirk widening.

Severus darted through his kitchen and into his personal chambers.

The sight that meet him brought a tear to his eye.

His lover was hanging from the roof, a nooses wrapped tightly around his neck. His neck, his perfect neck, which Severus had spent many night, rubbing kiss and biting, was now sitting at an odd angle, red and yellow bruises left behind on his once tanned, soft skin.

'No.' Severus whispered reaching out to touch his lovers hand, only to find it cold and unresponsive.

'No!' he shouted. Through some unconscious act of wandless magic, the ropes holding Harry, cut themselves, leaving the corpse to fall into Severus's open arms. 

'Harry…' he whispered, tears rolling down his pale, potion stained skin and onto the love of his life, his precious imp, who lay unmoving, in his tight embrace. 


End file.
